Something a little different
by Miss-Kiwibird
Summary: Logan never quite expected things to turn out how they did when the Gypsy woman pulled him from the snow one night and meeting Kurt Wagner definitely was not in the plan. Logurt fic that revolves around the creation of one strange relationship.
1. White snow and blue skin

A fic of currently unknown length and only vague direction. Enjoy some gypsy kurt because we all know it's wonderful.

Pairing: Logurt (Logan/kurt)

Word count: 1232

Logan never quite expected things to turn out how they did when the Gypsy woman pulled him from the snow one night.

Margali was a very unique woman, Logan noted absently to himself as he sat beside her on a large, colourfully decorated and very plush couch tucked into a corner of her trailer, a cup of hot coffee nursed between cold hands as they hid from the howling winter winds outside. Watching as the Gypsy woman knitted what looked to be a very colourful scarf, her hands moving in smooth and rhythmic patterns in time with the soft click of her needles the Wolverine allowed himself a moment of peace to slow down and order his thoughts.

The rugged outsider had been living with her and her nomadic group of performers for less than a week after she had found his sorry ass half frozen in a snow drift and dragged him back to health, a soul searching journey gone wrong and landing him in a very different place than he expected to find himself.

Not that he was protesting against hot food, a warm bed and protection from the harsh winter outside. He may be brash and thick headed sometimes but he wasn't an idiot.

Plus it's not like Margali would even consider letting him go, the woman definitely had a motherly air about him and so for now Logan allowed himself to be her prisoner and try to not let it show that he was still in the dark with this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere in his life, and he could only assume that was exactly how she wanted it to be.

Shrugging the thoughts away he settled back against the cushions to quietly watch her, content with the silence and calm that her mere presence seemed to exude, no longer starting and slipping into defence-mode by the arrival of Margali's children, Jimaine and Stefan, as they passed through the trailer. He had heard stories of a third child of the woman beside him, a son she had found and subsequently adopted as a baby, named Kurt who Logan had actually never seen let alone met the man as hard to catch as smoke it seemed.

He supposed this shouldn't surprise him, all of the people in this family were a mystery and he was quite happy to just leave it at that, thank you very much.

It didn't stop him from being curious however.

The sound of the trailer door slamming open broke him out of his reverie and he tensed, blades instinctively pressing to the skin of his knuckles, ready to burst forth at any moment, neither Jimaine or Stefan were so rough with the doors and if memory served him right no one in the camp was.

Tearing his gaze away from the woman beside him, calmed only the slightest bit due to the fact that she had hardly flinched nor seemed to even acknowledge the stranger who had let themselves into her home.

A man broad shouldered and lanky stood in the threshold and Logan froze, breath catching in his throat for a second as his mind stuttered to a halt, confused and bewildered by the appearance of the person in front of him. The man before him who was a dark, nearly black blue colour from head to toe and covered in what looked like fur with the texture of soft velvet, and when he turned his eyes towards Logan he could see they were a glowing amber colour.

The tiny little voice in the back of his brain that he so often ignored whispered 'mutant' softly to him and there was absolutely no denying it.

He had seen odd mutants before with strange and inhumane colourings, even two mutants of a similar blue, but this man took the absolute cake with skin that looked like it was cut from shadow itself and yellow featureless eyes, like someone had mixed both Mystique and Hank McCoy but this man was even more. Two fingers and a thumb on each hand and he could just tell that his feet and legs were also strange and unusual from the way he held himself and walked and, he noted with slight surprise as the mutant drifted past, a long and thin tail tipped with a pointed spade, snaking out from under the back if his winter sweater.

Realising dumbly that Margali's eyes were now on him, watching critically for his reaction he shook off the shook and looked back at her, body relaxing disarmingly and with a small smile and a nod to let her know he wasn't going to freak out like he assumed many had in the past, he looked back at the man and watched as he crossed the trailer to the small kitchen, footsteps light and soft like a dancer to raid cabinets in search of food, both paying Logan zero attention but simultaneously keeping alert to him and everything he did.

Finally finding what he was looking for the man stood and turned from the open cabinet, kicking it closed with a foot nonchalantly and like lightning Margali had lashed out with her knitting needle to hit him on the arm, or she would have if he hadn't danced out of the way, faster than Logan had seen anyone move. Eyeing the pointed plastic needle in Margali's hand as she aimed it at the man, he stared between the two as blue hands raised in surrender and he spoke past a shit eating grin that had spread across his face to flash sharp white teeth. "Entschuldigung!" His voice was heavily accented as he apologised in a light sing-song voice, seeming not at all sorry for what he had done and he could tell that Margali knew this and had already admitted defeat as she lowered her needle, shooting him a frustrated look.

Amber eyes glanced at him for a brief moment, and Logan saw that they weren't just yellow but completely featureless as the man stared right at him, but somehow also seeming to stare right into him and Logan half expected him to say something, introduce himself, to do something but all he got was a coy smirk as he walked past and what he could've sworn was a tiny wink.

Watching the strange mutant left with the door clicking softly behind him the silence lasted for only a few seconds before exploded.

"I tell him time and time again to not slam doors but do you think he listens?" The frustration lining her voice was obvious but under it was a hint of fondness. "He's as difficult as he was when he was a child! And now he's a smart ass about it because he's an adult, I swear the boy is going to get it one day!" She huffed softly and tossed her knitting down as she stood, calm serenity of only a few minutes earlier well and truly broke.

"Who was that?" His voice was dry and rough as he spoke for what he guessed what had to be the first time for several hours and he internally winced at the sound and the way it irritated his throat. "I don't think I've seen him in the camp before…" He trailed off as she crossed over to the kitchen and filled an old fashioned kettle, setting it onto the gas stove for tea and turned to lean against the countertop and watch him.

"That was my son, Kurt."


	2. Greetings and kisses

The atmosphere that hung over the camp the next morning was tense as it was frosty, news of Logan's first introduction to Kurt spreading throughout like wildfire, word traveling quickly through the tightly knit community.

It was hardly a surprise, Logan considered as he stepped out of the stuffy warmth of Margali's home to face the crisp winter air of morning, having woken to find the woman had already headed out for breakfast and let him rest, it would be damn near impossible to sneak anything past these people, especially now that a stranger had met one of their most secret members.

Kurt was a strange creature, not only physically and Logan just knew that he was protected and guarded just as fiercely as Charles protected his own strange and wonderful family.

Charles…

Oh how Chuck would get a kick out of meeting Kurt, he'd probably drop dead from shock and glee at the sight of such a dramatically different mutant, a perfect little poster child for the mutant race and for his cause.

An undeniable pariah for them and their kind.

It almost made him want to keep Kurt well away from his kind hearted friend, if only to keep the poor kid out of the limelight and stress publicity would put him through. Performer or no, he couldn't imagine that would go well.

He personally had no problem with people looking at him, as long as they kept to their own business and left him alone, but then again he wasn't blue from head to toe.

But Kurt's future wasn't his to decide and he had no power over either the kid or Chuck so why should he care. He didn't. Not a single bit, he was only curious.

Never met someone this interesting before.

Rolling his eyes at himself he stepped into the large trailer that served as a main kitchen and dining area where he had learnt meals would be held if the weather was too bad to hold them outside. A long table took up most of the room in the middle and with people of all kinds crammed in around it, plates of hot food and jugs of steaming coffee in the middle and shared communally. Ignoring the eyes that darted to him, the loud hum of voices dropping slightly and the fact that he was now the utter centre of attention he made his way forward to a spot that had been left for him beside Margali, keeping his calm appearance of ignorance towards the rest of them up.

Margali smiled up at him as he squashed in beside her (a miracle that the wooden benches held them all, that's for sure) and helped himself to the plates of warm food, and it was nice to know that at least one of them didn't seem so critical of him this morning, not that he cared what the others thought, they had no right to be cold towards him simply for meeting Kurt.

Shaking his head he listened as Margali fussed over him, comments about his scruffy hair going largely ignored as they did every morning, a routine he was starting to fall into.

Having kids must do some odd things to a person.

Looking up every now and then from the plate of food he was swiftly devouring he ignored the looks he kept getting from nearly every person seated at the table, almost everyone in the circus was present at the table, bar the few people he knew were late risers and would show up later on in the morning and of course Kurt was nowhere to be found.

Go figure.

The kid had apparently dropped right off of the face of the earth the moment he stepped out of the trailer the other night. Maybe the cold weather was messing with him and he was just hallucinating seeing him, it would definitely explain the looks he kept being given.

Shoveling his last fork full of breakfast down his throat he leaned back, warmth from the room and breakfast spreading through his body and removing the chill of winter that had stuck to the tips of his fingers and nose and bringing with it a instinctive sense of calmness and peace. Looking over at Margali to find that she too was now watching him he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around the table as if he hadn't already done so several times.

"So." He began, hoping to not sound as awkward as he felt. "Where's the kid? He'll miss out on somethin' to eat if he's not careful, skinny as he is you don't want him to fall over, might break him."

He must remember to slap himself later for the lame excuse to his curiosity.

He embarrassed himself sometimes.

Margali hardly seemed to notice how out of place the question felt to Logan, if she did she hid it well, as she shrugged a shoulder lazily a hot mug of coffee rising to her lips. "He will come around soon enough, it is still hard for him to sleep during the night and wake for morning."

Logan nearly laughed at that airy comment; the kid was nocturnal as well. God damn it Charles would go over the moon, could there possibly be anyone more inhuman?

He really had heard it all, it seemed.

This was ridiculous, the kid was made out of personified night for god's sake.

Maybe he was just in the middle of a very vivid fever dream or maybe his brain had just gotten tired of so many decades alive and going that it had just finally fried.

Making a mental note to jab himself with something sharp later to check he was actually lucid he leaned back slightly, looking around the table again until his hypersensitive nose picked up a new scent amongst the nearly-but-not-quite cloying smell of incense and hot breakfast foods.

The odd and very out of place scent of sulfur, just a small burst of it but a trace none the less.

It was only when he looked back at Margali with a furrowed brow that a small glint of amber distracted him and looking past her he noticed that the amber wasn't just some decorations in a shadowed corner of the room but instead two blank and featureless eyes staring back at him. Staring into the points of light he watched as Kurt stepped from the shadows, body appearing to materialize as he moved into the light, darkness clinging to his bare chest and the dark grey sweatpants he wore.

What the hell was this kid?

He hadn't even heard (or seen for that matter) the door open, he was sure of it.

Averting his gaze from Kurt's chest bare chest, as blue as the rest of him and toned like a gymnast as he came forward he glanced around the table again to find that not a single person was surprised by this sudden entrance.

Shifting his attention to Margali beside him he watched silently as she reached up and lightly smacked the boy over the head at the same time as he leaned forward to reach past her to snatch some toast, words flying from her lips in rapid German, no doubt she was berating him on wearing such little clothing on such a cold day. It was obvious though by the was his curly hair was rumpled and his smile was small and weary, and the smell of warmth and sun-dried linens that clung to him along with that very strange waft of sulfur, that Kurt had been asleep not so long ago and had only just managed to drag himself out of bed after something to eat.

Glancing up at Kurt's face he watched as he just lazily grinned down at her, hardly phased by her words, hands gathering as much food as they possibly could before he began his retreat, only managing a few steps before Margali reached out and caught his wrist.

"Sit." The command was in English and Logan's brain took a few seconds to realize he could now actually understand what was being said as she shuffled over to the side and made a small gap between Logan and herself. "Sit down and be nice to our new guest. You haven't even said hello."

Pulling him down she practically shoved him onto the tiny bench space between them and Logan shuffled over slightly to give them all more room, opening his mouth to offer a good morning at the same time Kurt twisted at the waist to face him entire face lit up with a huge, and rather endearing, smile that showed all of his sharp white teeth. Reaching forward Logan's hands were suddenly grabbed by odd blue ones and Kurt leaned forward, greetings flowing from him like water as he leaned forward, pressing light kisses to either side of Logan's face, leaving the gruff older man stunned.

No-one who knew him would dare touch him without permission let alone kiss him (no matter how formal or customary the gesture was) for fear of the blades that hid behind the skin of his knuckles and then temper a hair away from breaking.

But the kid didn't know him, and he did just what he felt, not a care in the world for rules of boundaries.

Logan decided quickly that he liked this guy, even if it was just because he was curious about him.

Who knows what he'd do next?


End file.
